Aisa Pyar Kahan
by Akankshaduofan
Summary: This time a love story on my imaginary couple Daya nd Avni... first try on totally different concept... don't know what to say... Joint venture of me nd Coolak di...
1. Intro

Hello Everyone... I know main Eid ke chand ki tarah gayab ho jati hu... so sorry for that... nd I really missed you all

Guys m back with a new story with different plot nd idea... this time it's a love story in my style boleto without romantic scenes nd all... a simple understanding nd cute love story of Dayani... it will express the real meaning of love according to me...

I will post the first chapter soon if you all are interested... so kindly share your feedback on review section

Can't promise for regular update but yeah if you all will support me then I will definitely complete it... Hoping for your love nd support guys...

Thank You

Yours

Akanksha


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal morning and one of the most handsome CID officers, was sleeping peacefully in his room but soon his sleep got disturbed with the sound of door bell... Sleepy and grumpy, he sat on the bed still yawning and before he could stand to go to check the visitor, the ringing door bell had stopped, so not bothering to check once for the visitor, he lied down on the bed again, grumbling... After some minutes, someone knocked his bedroom's door, waking him up with a jerk but before he could react anything, his whole tension vanished listening to the visitor's voice…

Visitor's loud voice - Daya!!... utha nhi kya tu ab tk... uth na yaar...

Daya annoyingly opened the door with : Ek to tu choro ki tarah mere ghar me ghus aata hai... upar se chilla chilla ke dimag khrab kr rha hai... (ab to aaplog samajh hi gye honge ki visitor is none other than Abhijeet sir...warna aur kisi me itni himmat kaha hehehe)

Abhijeet corrected him as : Correction Mr. Daya... chor master key se ghar me ghuste hai ya fir khudki ya chhat se kud ke... aur main aapke ghar ki duplicate keys apne sath rakhta hu...

Daya joining hands in teased-obliged manner, uttered as : Dhanya ho aap…

Abhijeet smiled proudly with : Wo to mujhe pta hain... ab ye sab chhod... jldi ready ho bureau nhi chalna kya?... teri laziness dekh ke kaun kahega ki tu CID ka Senior inspector hai... chal fatafat taiyar ho ja...

Daya asked in friendly pinched tone as: Hello bhai sahab... aapko bureau jane ki jldi hai ya apni Tarikaji se milne ki...(Abhijeet smiled shyly so shaking head disappointedly he concluded with) tum jao mil lo Tarika se main aa jaunga bureau...

Abhijeet trying to behave composed, replied with: Nhi yaar... tu galat samajh rha hai... mujhe wakai bureau jane ki jldi hai...

Daya asked him with raised eyebrow as : Main tumhe ullu lagta hu kya... (Added casually as…) Aur tum kyu faltu me time waste kr rhe ho yahan... jao mil lo warna naraz ho gai na to fir manate rehna... waise bhi these girls are very difficult to handle...(at the mean time Abhijeet's phone rang nd Tarika's name flashed on the screen... Daya smiled and said...) band baj jayegi Abhijeet babu... jaiye... sambhaliye apni Tarikaji ko...

Abhijeet smiled in embarrassment as he was caught red handed : Thik hai... main chalta hu tu aa jaio time se... Daya nodded his head...

Abhijeet went from there... nd after that Daya laughed remembering his buddy's reaction... nd said... laughingly hahaha

**Ye Ishq Nhi Aasan****Bas Itna Samajh Lijiye****Jo Isme Phasa****Uska Haal Behal**

While saying this he left towards the wardrobe to select the suit nd hence started the daily routine...

**In the bureau**

All were present except our late latif officer... all were busy in their work but our Abhijeet sir was worried for his buddy as he hadn't arrived yet... so he was looking at the door again and again... After sometime ACP arrived... all greeted him...

Team - Good morning Sir...

ACP with a smile - Good morning... (seriously)... Abhijeet... Daya nhi aaya ab tk...

Abhijeet trying to save his buddy : Aa hi rha hoga Sir... (ACP glared him)... mtlb nhi aaya hai...

ACP nodded seriously : Thik hai... jab aa jaye to mere cabin me aao tum dono...

Abhijeet : Right sir...

ACP went from there after giving him a positive node...

After sometime Daya entered inside the bureau... Abhijeet noticed him nd approached him at the door as he was already waiting for him...

Abhijeet in hurry: Kya yaar... itna late kyu krta hai tu... ACP sir aa gye hain... chal jldi unhone cabin me bulaya hai hume...

Daya worriedly : Cabin me... kyu?

Abhijeet replied in frustration as: Ab mujhe kya pta yaar... jldi chal...

saying this he dragged him towards ACP's cabin... After reaching at the door of cabin...

Duo (together) - May I come in sir...

ACP : Yes... come in... (Duo entered inside the cabin)... Baitho...

Duo while sitting : Aapne bulaya tha Sir...

ACP nodded with: Hmm... kuchh important baat krni hai...

Abhijeet getting alert: Jee... boliye Sir

ACP started calmly as: Mera ek purana friend hai... Rashib Kapoor... usne apne office me kuchh logo se panga kr liya hai... usne unhe hera pheri krte dekha to complain kr diya... ab use dhamki bhare calls aa rhe hai... wo employees ko to nikal diya gya tha but kuchh gundo se mil k pareshan kr rhe hain... use protection dena hai hume... to iske liye tum dono

Abhijeet cut him confusingly: To Sir... unhe protection police bhi to de skti hai...

Daya agreeing with Abhijeet : Haa Sir... ye case police bhi to dekh skti hai...

ACP : Haa... dekh skti hai... but ye gunde us gang se hai jinke case humne solve kiye hain... humne jinhe arrest kiya tha Drug dealing case me... to ye kitne khatarnak hai ye tum bhi jante ho... so tum dono jaoge Pune... uske ghar aur ye case solve krke aaoge...

Duo (together) - Ok sir...

ACP : Aur haa Tarika ko bhi sath le lena... (Abhijeet face lighten up hearing this but he hide it)

Daya deliberately asked: Kyu Sir?...

Abhijeet glared him but he ignored him totally...

ACP explained: Wo Rashib ki ek beti hai Avni... wo Tarika ko janti hai... Dono friends hai to wo comfortable rahegi uske sath...

Abhijeet nodded agreeably: Ok Sir... (Daya gave him a naughty smile which this time, he ignored totally while asking ACP sir)... kb jana hai...

ACP replied as: Aaj sham ko nikalna hai... Tarika ko maine keh diya hai... wo ready rahegi... tumlog bhi ja ke packing kr lo...

Abhijeet asked casually as: Sir... abhi se jane ki kya jarurat hai... hum half day ke baad bhi ja skte hai... abhi kuchh kaam kr lenge...

ACP shrugged with: Jaisi marji tum logo ki... bs time se kar lena sb taki thoda rest kr lo nikalne se pehle...

Daya nodded in assurance with: Sure Sir...

ACP nodded back with: Good... now you may go...

Duo stood up nd came out of the cabin...

**In the evening**

Abhijeet went to Daya's home to pick him...

Abhijeet : Jaldi kr yaar... humesha late krta hai...

Daya while coming out from his room with a bag : Aa rha hu yaar...

Abhijeet grabbed his bag : Chal main tera bag gadi me rakhta hu... tu jldi ghar lock krke aa...

Daya : Ok Boss...

Abhijeet left from there with the bag ... After sometime Daya also came nd sat on the passenger seat nd both headed towards Tarika's house... she was waiting for them outside the house with a big bag...

Daya asked in light tone as: Boss... tum saman rakh do pichhe aur ab meri seat mujhe do... main drive karunga...

Abhijeet nodded casually : Thik hai, aa jao...

Saying so he stepped out of the car nd put Tarika's bag inside the car nd sat on the passenger seat... nd Tarika was on the back seat...

Tarika complained as : Kitni der se wait kr rhi hu main... kaha the tumlog...

Abhijeet instantly replied as: Daya ne late kiya...

Daya nodded with a sigh as: Haa yaar... mera to tum janti hi ho... ab jhuth bol ke kya fayda...

Tarika smiled with : Yes... you r right...

With all such light chit chat, they headed for Pune…

So... here is the first chapter... how's it plzz tell me... as I have told you all that I can't promise for regular updates... so need the support from you all... Thank you

Shweta - Dayani means Daya nd Avni... it's my imaginary couple...

Duo - Pehchan liya doll... thanks for loving the couple

Thanks to all for review in the intro...

Yours

Akanksha


End file.
